Michael Cole
Michael Cole is a Seelie Troll Grump in Hawaii in the Kingdom of Pacifica. Overview Growing up in Sacramento, California was rough. Michael's mother endured his father's abuse and he silently took it each day, letting his anger grow within him. His father quickly squelched all the fairy tales, and he came to realize at an early age that things like Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, and the Easter Bunny where just cruel jokes played on gullible kids. Well, he wasn't gullible. He was wrong, and he wrapped his anger around him like a blanket. Zooming through high school, Michael aced most course while still making the varsity football team. He was a large, good-looking man, but his abrasive disposition prevented him from having any long-term relationships. Secretly, he was afraid he might become too much like his father and end up hurting someone he loved. When his father threatened to throw him out as age 18, he gladly packed his bag and left. He went far away and flew to Washington, D.C., and to Quantico. He had decided to become a federal marshal. This new obsession to bring scumbags like his father drove him. He worked his way through college and got accepted in the federal marshal's program. He persevered and was hailed as one of the top members of his class, winning his choice of assignments. He chose the opposite end of the States from his family; he went to New York City. It was here that he met the one woman who could make him laugh: Kate Rollins. They met, strangely enough, in a bookstore where she bumped into him, spilling her books all over the floor. There was something childlike about her, making him smile despite himself. Pushing her glasses up on her nose, she apologized profusely an then asked to take him out for coffee. Surprising even himself, he agreed. She was a school teacher at one of the local elementary schools. Michael tried to warn her before they got too involved; she waved her hand at his warnings and just threw her arms about him. Yes, there was something very special about Kate, and on that first day, he fell in love. It was some months later that Kate decided to confide in him. He had been feeling much happier and was even involving himself in Kate's pursuit of writing children's books. She bit her lip, and then something strange happened: she picked up a wilted rose and brought it back to life! Something pulled at him, and when he turned around, he saw himself in a very different light. He was extremely tall and rough looking and had horns. Kate quickly explained the truth to him and brought him to the local freehold. He had finally found the family he felt he had never had, and a few months later, he was married and loveoathed to Kate. They took their honeymoon in Hawaii, enjoying the Glamour-rich islands. All that ended three years ago. After 10 glorious years with her, Kate was killed in school while trying to break up a fight between two kids. Feeling Banality encroaching upon his soul, Michael packed up and moved to the one place he could treasure her memory always: Hawaii. He left the marshals and traveled to Lord Menhiron's court, only to discover how excessive the court is. Disgusted with the decadence of O'ahu, he moved to the quiet city of Hilo and joined the local police force. Even now, he realizes that the only thing that is preventing him from slipping into the Mists is Hawaii's unique nature. Image In his mortal seeming, Michael is a large man standing over six feet tall with wide shoulders. His red hair sets off a fair complexion. He frequently seems brooding or quiet. He usually wears khaki shorts and polo shirts or jeans and a t-shirt. In fae mien, he stands over eight feet tall. His horns are prominent across his brow, and he wears a set of black platemail with his chimeric broadsword at his side. He wears a long, floor-length, flowing, dark-green cape. Personal Michael is honorable to a fault, but is also very tired. Kate's death took a lot out of him, and the only thing connecting you to your kith is the Glamour in the area. He is deeply afraid of loosing the one thing he has left connecting him to Kate's memory. He is extremely vigilant in his duties as a police officer, specializing in juvenile cases. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: Shadows on the Hill, pp. 112-113. Category:Trolls (CTD) Category:Grumps (CTD) Category:Seelie (CTD)